


Breaking the Ice

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Near Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that the reader and Sam have been dating. On a hunt with Sam and Dean in winter, the reader falls into a lake and has to be warmed before she gets hypothermia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Supernatural fanfiction sort of thing. I received a great response from readers and decided to get into the scene. Let me know what you think!

The snow crunched under your boots as you moved between the trees as quietly as possible. Still, the sounds of your footsteps sounded entirely too loud in the still night. Your breath fogged in the freezing air.

Thankfully, you'd thought to dress warmly in layers. Your toes were numb, though. Even two pairs of socks wasn't enough to stop the cold air from seeping in, apparently. Wind gusted, tossing up some loose snow from the branches overhead. The crystals hit your skin with a bite. You ducked your face deeper into your jacket collar and glared as you glanced around.

 _Where are you_? You knew that the werewolves were out here somewhere.

The moon shown full over the bare trees and snow, mottling everything with light and shadow. Everytime the wind blew, it caused the shadows to dance and sway. Branches creaked and groaned.

Sam, Dean, and you had split up as soon as it had become apparent that the werewolves' cabin was empty. You each had taken up a flare gun just in case of...Well, just in case.

The silver dagger in your boot was cold against your skin as you tromped forward another few feet, eyes peeled for movement. Your hand was clenched around the grip of your pistol in your pocket. The wind kicked up again, tugging hair from your ponytail.

The snow behind you crunched. It was all the warning you had.

A ton of sweaty werewolf barreled into you from behind as you whipped around with your gun in hand. Your finger squeezed as you rolled. The werewolf jerked back, blood blooming across its chest.

Bulls eye!

There was an angry snarl from your left. Two sets of pale blue eyes glowed from the darkness. Their bodies crouched over their fallen comrade for a moment as you swore.

"Well, shit." You yanked the flare gun from your other pocket and raised it skyward as you fired another round at the incoming werewolves. One jerked sideways with a yelp. The flare popped into the sky, washing the area with brilliant orange light. Your body smacked into the snow as one of the werewolves smashed into you. The pistol flew from your hand.

"Sam! Dean!" Your yell echoed as you punched the werewolf square in the nose. It reared back, teeth flashing white in the light of the flare and the moon. It was just enough distance and time for you to snatch the dagger from your boot.

"Y/N!" You heard the answering shout as the werewolf leapt at you, claws extended and growling.

The dagger slid between the werewolf's ribs wetly. It gave a whining cry as it went limp. It took you a minute to shove its weight off of your body.

Where was the third one? Snow clung to your pants, melting through in places and causing you to shiver. There. The werewolf rose to its feet, swaying slightly. It shook its head and crouched as it eyed you. Then, it was sprinting across the snow. As soon as it was within striking distance, you swung your blade up. The weight of the werewolf pushed you back. Your boot met empty air. Down, down, you tumbled. There was a second of silence before you collided with something cold. A cracking sound split the air and then you couldn't breathe it was so frigid.

The water soaked through your clothes, drenching them until they felt like they were weights pulling you down. Panic had your heart racing as you tried to reach the surface of the lake. You were running out of air. Your lungs screamed for oxygen, but no matter how much you flailed and clawed, the surface was always just out of reach. Black webbed over your vision.

Something was shoving hard on your chest.

"Y/N! Come on, dammit, breathe!"

Something warm pressed over your lips and air puffed into your mouth. Your body jolted, rising up beneath the shoving on your ribs. A racking cough had your head spinning as you sucked in frigid air.

"Oh, thank God." Dean's voice was low and filled with relief.

"Sam?" Your voice was hoarse and it felt like sandpaper was sawing at the insides of your throat.

Hot hands pushed hair away from your face. "I'm here." Your body refused to obey your commands to move.

"C-cold." You couldn't find the energy to even shiver.

"Don't worry, we'll get you warmed up, all right? Just stay awake, okay?"

You didn't want to stay awake, though. Your eyelids seemed to be coated with glue as you blinked. Everytime they shut, they stuck together a little longer. "Tired."

"I know, sweetheart, but you gotta stay awake for me." His arms had banded around your body as he lifted you into his arms. The jolting motion of his running over the snow jostled some of the sleepiness away.

It was some time before you could make out the rumbling of the Impala's engine over Sam's heavy breathing. "Dean, get the door for me."

The sound of metal clicking came and then Sam was ducking with you pressed to his chest. The wheels screeched as they found purchase on the wet asphalt. You could feel hot air against your bared skin. The sensation wasn't very pleasurable. In fact, it stung like a bitch. You could hear the water from your soaked clothes dripping onto the floors and seat. Despite some of the warmth, the sleepiness was leaking back into your eyes.

"Y/N, you gotta stay awake for me, okay?" Sam's hands palmed your cheeks.

You pried your eyes open and swallowed thickly. "O-okay."

"Talk to me. You did really good back there, you know." Sam's hands ceaselessly petted your wet hair.

"Never seen anyone take out three werewolves on their own before." Dean affirmed from the driver's seat. His green eyes flashed in the rear view mirror before he gave the car a little more gas.

A strangled laugh left your lips. The sound made your throat burn and you coughed again. "Cause it t-turned out s-so great f-for m-me." Your tongue felt too thick in your mouth as you slurred a little. "So c-cold."

Sam shot a look at Dean through the mirror. "How far?"

"A minute." Streetlights flickered past the windows.

Sam continued to chatter inanely to you as you struggled to stay awake. The car turned abruptly and Dean barrelled out of his seat with the keys still in the ignition. The door beside Sam opened and he ducked out, readjusting his grip on you. Walking into the motel room was like walking into a wall of hot air. You could feel the heat against your face and hands.

"I turned up the heat and got the water on in the bathtub. I'm gonna grab some food from the gas station while you get her warmed up." Dean waited on his toes, arms hanging at his sides, for Sam's okay. At his younger brother's nod, he was out the door in a flash.

Sam carried you into the bathroom and set you down on the tiny counter. "Okay, ah, I'm gonna need to take your clothes off so we can get you warm."

His cheeks flushed pink. And it wasn't from the cold this time.

You and Sam had been going pretty steady for a while now, but you'd never done more than just kiss and touch a little. It wasn't that you hadn't wanted to do more, but Dean was always around. The most Sam had ever seen you undressed was when you'd made out and he'd gotten to second base after you had stripped your shirt off. And even then you had been in jeans and a bra. But this...You could understand his trepidation. You hadn't really thought that the first time he'd be seeing you naked was after you'd taken an impromptu swim in a frozen lake.

But for baby Jesus' sake, you were freezing to death, here. You raised your hands to the buttons of your coat, but your fingers were stiff and immovable.

"D-do it, Sam."

Sam nodded, hands quickly peeling your soaked layers away. "God, Y/N, how many layers did you wear today?" A faint smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"W-wanted to stay w-warm." You answered as he tugged your socks off. "Didn't w-work out as I p-planned."

Sam leaned over and twisted the tub's faucet to halt the flow of water. "I'd say it didn't."His fingers paused at your bra clasp. His eyes clashed and caught on your's. You gave him a shaky nod.

"C-come on, Sam. I-I'm sure it's n-nothing you haven't seen b-before."

His cheeks colored again as he slipped the straps of your bra from your shoulders. Your panties went the same way as they landed in the pile of soaked clothing by the bathroom door. Sam rose from his crouch by your feet as his hands settled on your hips.

You flattened a freezing hand on his chest. "I'm n-not going in th-there by myself. I c-could drown."

"All right." Sam whipped his jacket off and tossed it onto the clothes pile. He kept his boxers on, though. You didn't press him when he gave you a sheepish look. He lifted you from the counter and stepped into the tub with you in his arms.

The tub suddenly seemed all too small as he set you between his thighs and against his chest. There was a moment of quiet before the heat of the water thawed the numbness from your limbs enough for you to start to feel. You jerked, a pained hiss erupted from between your teeth.

"Gah! Shit! It hurts!" The water felt like fire. Pins and needles jabbed every inch of your body.

Sam's arms wrapped around your shoulders and waist as his chin rested atop your head. "I know, I know. That means that it's doing its job."

Your teeth chattered together as your body finally got its act together. Your skin went from white to mottled pink to red before fading to a healthy pink. The water ceased its sloshing as your shivering eased. Sam's body was a furnace around and behind you. His hands soothed over your waist, shoulders, and hips. You tilted you head back so you could meet his eyes.

"Thanks. I'd be a goner if you hadn't have shown up."

Sam closed his eyes for a minute and pressed his forehead to your's. "I'm just glad that Dean figured out where you'd gone when we got to the flare sight and couldn't find you. If we'd gotten there any later-" His brow furrowed.

"But you didn't. And I'm grateful that I didn't become a Popsicle." You smiled up at him.

Your stomach seemed to be a residence for a herd of butterflies suddenly. You had to look down before you gathered enough courage. "I love you, Sam."

Sam's body tightened around your's. His eyes leapt to your's and widened. "Y/N..." He breathed.

You glanced away, biting at your lip. "You don't have to say it back. I get it if you don't-"

Water splashed as one of his hands rose and cupped your chin, turning your face up to his again. His eyes were infinitely soft as he stared down at you. "I love you, too, Y/N. You have no idea how scared I was when we got down to where you had gone through the ice. You were just floating there, all pale and still. Dean pulled you out before I could get to you. You-your heart wasn't beating."

His eyes closed and his lashes brushed his cheeks before he blinked them open. "I'm so glad I too that stupid CPR test in school."

You touched your fingers to his cheek and pulled his face down. His lips were warm and soft against your own. Sam made that little sound in the back of his throat and held you closer. With a gasp, you pulled back. His pupils were blown as he licked his lips. "Say it again?"

You closed your eyes as his hands wandered over your body.

" _Please_ ," He added, breath whispering against your ear.

"I love you, Sam Winchester."


End file.
